Look My Way
by coolforgo1
Summary: Yang has known that she likes Blake for a long time, the only problem is Blake likes someone else. Will they end up together? Or will Blake end up with someone else? [Bumblebee]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story EVER so I hope you guys enjoy. I wrote the story set after Season 2 because I thought it would be too hard to try and make a Bumblebee story after Season 3. (However, this does not mean that Bumblebee will be the end resort of this story, please don't be mad, I love shipping Bumblebee myself). I really want this story to be truthful to the characters and the pollen so that you all still enjoy their personalities and the environment that they're dealing with. Hopefully you guys enjoy, sorry for the long note, reviews are appreciated!**

Chapter 1

-Yang's POV-

The sun peeks through the window shining directly onto my eyes, waking me from my dreams. How I hate mornings. I swing my arm onto my face to block the sun, but it's too late, I'm already fully awake. I try to think of what classes I have today, but then I realized that it's Saturday. No classes to worry about, thank goodness. After all that happened with the Grimm invasion just a week ago, I'm quite done with things to worry about, but of course, things don't always go the way we want them to, and I'm stuck worrying about loads of things. Are we ready for the Vital Festival? Wo was that woman who saved me? Why did the White Fang plot such a thing in the first place? What are they trying to do anyway? Will we ever-

A light snore interrupts my thoughts. I turn my head to see that Ruby was the cause of the noise, and at the moment is hanging dangerously off of her bed. I jump out of my bed with a little thud and roll Ruby to a safer position. I hear bed sheets shifting behind me causing me to turn around. I see Blake sitting up out of her bed. "Oh, morning Blake, sorry if I woke you up."

"It's fine. I get up this early anyway," she replies.

She gets up out of her bed and gathers some of her clothes. "Taking a shower this morning?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Man, I really dislike Blake when she's this quiet, I always feel so weird doing all the talking. I always wonder whether or not I'm bugging her. "Meet you in the cafeteria then?" I continue, trying to make light conversation.

"Sure."

She heads out the door without another word, as my eyes follows her and lingers at the doorway even though she's no longer there. "OW!" I hear with a loud thud. I turn around to see Ruby on the floor and Zwei looking down at her from her bunk.

"Geez Ruby, you okay?" I say walking up to her.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not the best wake up call ever."

"Would you please keep it down? Some people are trying to get their beauty sleep here," Weiss snaps at us.

"So, just you then," I retort.

"Of course! Becoming one of the best huntresses here requires a lot of work, although I wouldn't expect the two of you to understand."

"Hey we work hard to!" I reply getting angry.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Guys lets not fight," Ruby says coming between us. "Especially not this early in the morning."

"Oh it's too late for that now!" I say, pushing Ruby out of the way. "This needs to be settled."

"I fully agree," says Weiss chiming in. "We should settle this-"

A loud grumbling from all three of our stomachs interrupt her. "After breakfast," she finishes.

"I can get behind that," I say patting my belly. "But afterwards, we duel it out in the courtyard to see who's the better fighter!" I add, putting my fists in front of me posing like I'm ready to fight at that moment.

It wasn't long before the three of us were dressed and sitting in our usual spot at the edge of a table with food in hand. "Just you wait Weiss, I'll beat you down in five seconds flat!" I say pounding my fist to the table.

"Ha! You wish, compared to the training that I've done and my perfect grades in school, you're no match!"

"What? You calling me dumb now too?"

"I never said such a thing! I just said that I'm better than you are."

"Guys, could we please not fight?" interrupted Ruby.

"Then tell Ice Queen over here to apologize!" I said enraged.

"Excuse me?! I didn't say anything of which you're accusing me! I have no need to apologize to you!"

"I see that I've come at the wrong time," came Blake's voice behind me.

I turned around excited to finally see her, only to realize that there was someone else beside her. "Yeah, chill out you guys. You shouldn't get worked up over something so dumb," says Sun.

"Hey Sun!" says Ruby, excited to divert the attention to something else.

"Minds if he joins us? I saw him walking alone to the cafeteria and told him he could eat with us," explains Blake.

"Yeah, that's fine with us," replies Ruby.

"We would love the company," adds Weiss.

Blake sat down right next to me with Sun sitting next to her. I stood up with my plate.

"Hey Yang, where are you going?" asked Ruby.

"I remembered that I need to finish up some homework in Professor Oobleck's class."

"Doctor," Blake corrects me.

"Right," I reply annoyed.

I headed out of the cafeteria doors and out into the garden area. I needed to get out of there. I can't stand when Blake and Sun are together. I always feel good around Blake, like she's the only one who can understand me and make me feel better, but when Sun's around, all her attention goes to him instead.

"This doesn't look like studying," Weiss says from behind me.

I yell in surprise and turn around, "Weiss, what are you doing here?"

"I figured that I should help out with your studies so we could do something as a team later, but I guess that my services are not required."

"No, they're not," I say walking over to the fountain in the middle of the garden area.

"So why are you here alone?"

"Needed some air," I snap. Couldn't Weiss go snoop somewhere else?

"Right, and let me guess, once Blake and Sun entered the building there was no longer enough air to breathe."

I turn around to face her. "What-"

"Oh please Yang," she interrupts, "I may be callous, but I'm not a dunce. It was quite clear that something with Blake made you annoyed. Want to tell me what?"

"Look Weiss, it's nothing. Like I said, I just needed some ai-"

"Fine, you won't tell me. But just remember, we're teammates, no matter how much we fight, we need to be there for each other."

"Thanks," I say quietly as she's walking away.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much for the support, you guys are the best! Just so that it's on here (but you guys are smart and probably already know this) I don't own RWBY or any of the characters that I'm writing about. They are all owned by RoosterTeeth. If you want, please go support them on their website, they do fantastic work! So exited for Season 4 to come out (two more months!) I can't wait to see if Bumblebee actually happens for cannon (wouldn't that be awesome?) Anyway, onto the story! Hope you like it, if you have any ideas on what I should do next in the story I would love to hear them! Reviews and follows are appreciated!**

Chapter 2

-Blake's POV-

I wonder what's up with Yang. She's the one who asked me to join the team for breakfast, but as soon as I get there with Sun she bolts with the dumbest excuse. She should know that Doctor Oobleck didn't assign any homework for the weekend because he would be out of town. Then Weiss leaves the table to say that she's going to help Yang with the alleged homework? She would definitely know that what Yang said was a total lie. What in the world are they up to?

"Man, you guys have homework so close to the Vytal Festival? I'm glad I don't go to this school," says Sun beside me.

"Yeah, they work us pretty hard," replies Ruby scratching her head nervously.

Something must have happened to Yang when I wasn't around this morning. Now that I think about it, she did seem a little unsettled this morning. Kept talking when I didn't really want a conversation after being woken up so early. Why was she up so early anyway? And next to Ruby and Weiss' bunk of all places?

"Hey Blake you doing okay? You haven't even touched your food yet," says Sun breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about how we'll do in the Festival," I lie, trying to divert the conversation (and hopefully my thoughts) somewhere else.

"Oh I'm sure you guys will do just fine! I mean, you guys are pretty awesome, well, I mean not as cool as me and my team, but... well, not to say that not being as cool as us is bad... I mean... you guys will be great, I'm just sure of it!"

"Yeah Blake, we'll do fine! We took on a full invasion of Grimm, I'm sure we'll kick the other team's butt with no sweat!" reassures Ruby.

"But we had help with the Grimm. Jean and his team, team CVFY, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port, Emerald and Mercury, the army, and even Sun and Neptune were there to help out a little."

"Yeah, but you guys did most of the work," says Sun.

"Don't worry about it Blake, we'll do fine," Ruby smiles, "just think on the positive side!"

"Right," I smile back.

Sun stands up with his empty plate in hand, "How about we try to find Yang and Weiss to see if they're done studying?"

"Actually-" I started to say when Ruby interrupted me.

"Well I need to talk to Yang anyway, you know total sis-to-sis talk only! Afterwards I can call Blake and we can meet at the fair grounds set up for the Festival! How does that sound?"

"Okay, that's good with me," says Sun.

"Yeah, I guess I can get behind that," I reply.

"Okay then see you guys later then!"

Ruby then dashes out of the cafeteria with plates and roses flying in her direction. Okay, something was definitely up. Why in the world was Ruby in such a big rush? What was up with everyone this morning? Did I somehow miss something important and nobody was telling me? Did it have to do with the White Fang? Why wouldn't they tell me anything?

"So, where do you want to head off to now?" asks Sun.

"I actually need to do some research of my own, sorry to leave so suddenly. Would you like to meet up later?"

"Yeah that sounds cool, see you later then!"

I wave him goodbye outside of the cafeteria and head towards the library. I was going to get myself some answers.

* * *

-Yang's POV-

I feel like a complete idiot. I totally bolted out of Blake and the team with the lamest excuse I could think of. I should have realized that Professor Oobleck didn't' assign any homework for the weekend. That's how Weiss knew something was wrong, and I'm sure Blake will have gotten the hint too. To make matters worse, I also totally missed out on a good breakfast. "Hey sis!" I look up to see Ruby running my way.

"Oh, hey Ruby, what's up?" I ask.

"I should be saying that to you. Breakfast turned really weird after you left so suddenly. Mind telling your favorite sis about why?"

I laugh, "Ruby, you're my only sister."

"Then all the more reason to inform me of what's going on!" she says jumping up and down.

"It's no big deal, I guess I'm just super nervous of the Vytal Festival coming up," I make up.

"Really? I seems like the Vytal Festival is getting on all our nerves then. But like Weiss said, we took on a whole invasion of Grimm, and yeah we may have had help, but we also foiled the White Fang's plans of destroying the city, and we also put a lot of bad people in jail like Blake said. If anything, I think we're more than ready to handle the festival!"

"You're right Ruby, I should be thinking about my victory speech, not mope around feeling sorry for myself!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

I laugh as I messed up Ruby's hair with my fist, "Thanks for making me feel better. I feel like taking on anything now!"

"Yay! Then are we good doing something as a team this afternoon? I told Blake that we would meet up at the fair grounds with Weiss."

I was going to agree that we should have fun at the fair, but I remembered that Blake would probably still be with Sun. "As much fun as that sounds, I think I'm just gonna sit out. I don't think I'm feeling too well anyway."

"What? No, you can't sit out now, we gotta do something fun as a team before the tournament!" she says pulling my arm.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but I really don't feel like going to the fair grounds right now, I don't think I would have fun," heading back to our room, dragging Ruby along.

"You sure you don't want to go? I'm sure it'll be plenty of fun, as long as we're there as a team," Weiss says walking up to me on my left.

"Well, I don't know, I think I should be focusing more on who we'll be facing in the tournament instead."

"Oh we'll have plenty of time to worry about that later, for now we should have fun as a team. I'll call Blake to come join us, and I'll tell her to leave Sun behind. If we're doing this as a team, then we don't need stragglers following along."

I could've hugged Weiss just then. Blake without Sun meant that she wouldn't be talking to him all the time. "Okay then, lets go have fun at the fair!" I say raising a fist into the air marching onward leading the group.


End file.
